


Nisaac Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Nisaac Drabbles (Nick Clark/Isaac Lahey) [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental mooning, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Flirting, M/M, Pen Pals, Pre-Slash, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”





	Nisaac Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> messiahofdystopia asked:
> 
> Isaac Nick 49 sorry please? Thank You

Nick rushed about his room looking for clean clothes, he was supposed to be skyping with his pen-pal Isaac for the first time any minute now, and he wanted to look nice since they’d only ever written letters and emails to each other. They met because of an elementary school Pen-Pal project when they were ten years old that most kids abandoned after the mandatory year of writing was up. Isaac and Nick he decided they liked each other and kept writing for what was going on 7 years now.

Giving up for the moment Nick went over to his laptop and hit call besides Isaac’s skype name (LonelyWolf14, his own being AtRiskYouth22). He can just start with voice only for the call and turn on the cam after he was finished getting dressed.

The speakers gave the telltale sound of skype ringing as he turned his back and a moment later there was a click and the sound of someone clearing their throat before. “Nick? Hey, how’s it going?”

Nick grinned as he found the pair of boxers and jeans he wanted in the hamper of clean laundry. “Hey, Isaac.” he said as he let his towel drop to the floor and quickly moved to get his pants and jeans on. “Your voice is sexy.” he added with a laugh. “I wasn’t expecting that.” They’d flirted back and forth for years, so he knew the comment wouldn’t be a conversation killer.

“Your ass is sexy.” Isaac quipped with a chuckle of his own followed by a wolf whistle.

Nick shook his head in amusement as he reached for a shirt and started to pull it on. “Like you would know.” he said lightly.

“Dude, your webcam is on. I saw everything.” Isaac said, tone teasing. “Should I turn mine on? Do a little strip tease to make things even?” He offered innocently, cam flicking on as Nick turned in time see the most handsome face he’d ever seen. Full pouty lips and a set of big blue eyes sparkling at him with a hint of mischief beneath a mess of dirty blonde almost brown curls.

Nicks breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the boy he’d been talking to for years but never seen. “Yeah.” he said weakly. “That sounds good.” he added before grinning like mad. “Though maybe not right this moment. My little sister might barge in and then I’d lose laptop privileges for at least a month.”

Isaac huffed a laugh and that and shook his head. “Alright man, I’ll give you a rain check.”

“Cool, I’ll definitely cash it later.” Nick said with a wink as he took a seat at his desk. They spent the next three hours on skype until Isaac got a call about an emergency he had to go take care of. Before he hung up he promised to message and let Nick know he was okay before going to bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Isaac is a werewolf here. And I have another request and I'mma set it to take place after this one ;) 
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
